Musim Dingin
by Aconitum Ferox
Summary: Anomaly Saga/ Musim dingin adalah saat paling dingin di wilayah empat musim. Bersama datangnya bulan September saat paling dingin dibelahan bumi selatan, Hinata pindah ke Konoha, kampung halamannya. Baru saja Hinata pindah,banyakperistiwa mistis yang menyertainya. Bisakah Hinata menghadapi dunia yang baru saja dia ketahui? MyhtFic! AU!
1. Prologue

Musim Dingin

Disclaimer :

Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto

Inspirasi karya dari The Twilight Saga ciptaan Stephenie Meyer dan fanfic The Another Black karya ksatriabawangmerah.

Warning :

MyhtFic! AU

...

Prologue

...

Aku benci upacara kematian, entah itu upacara kematian secara kristen dengan nyanyian-nyanyia mazmur sebagai penggiringnya atau upacara bergaya Jepang yang melewati dengan lantunan doa demi doa dari pendeta dan memperhatikan proses kremasi yang terjadi lalu orang berdatangan di rumah duka memberi penghormatan terakhir.

Semua orang berduka.

Bukan karena mereka memakai pakaian hitam legam, atau karangan bunga bertemakan sama. Namun, suasana duka sangat kental terasa di sini, terlebih dari pihak keluarga. Selain itu, aku sangat mengenal kakek tua cerewet itu, akan sangat membosankan tidak mendengar keluhannya sepanjang jalan pulang bersamanya, mengenai masa muda yang tidak sejalan dengan fisiknya yang masih ringkih. Aku merindukannya, namun sekarang yang bisa kulakukan hanya memberikan hormat di altar sambing memandang fotonya yang tersenyum ceria.

Pelayat berangsur-angsur meninggalkan rumah duka, ada yang dengan sukarela meninggalkan rumah duka dan ada juga yang terpaksa meninggalkan rumah duka. Sekarang, kata-kata terakhir yang dapat terlontar hanya ucapan bela sungkawa pada anak dan cucu perempuannya. Aku mengucapkan rasa bela sungkawa dengan bahasa yang hampir sama dengan seluruh pelayat.

Suasananya tetap saja dingin ketika aku berpamitan dengan cucu perempuannya yang langsung membuang muka ketika melihatku, hanya ayahnya tersenyum dan memulai beberapa percakapan denganku.

"Kau yakin akan pindah ke negara Hi?" tanya anak lelaki kakek itu tersenyum lebar.

"Yakin sekali, Pak. Ayahku berkerja di sana," jawabku sebagai pelengkap.

"Akan sangat berbeda tidak melihatmu menyapa ayah," ucapnya lirih.

"Semua kenangan terpatri di sini," aku menunjuk dadaku, "Tergantung kita akan mengenang atau tidak dengan semestinya."

Anak kakek tua tersenyum lirih menatapku, kemudian dia mengusap kepalaku pelan dengan tangannya yang besar itu.

"Semangat," bisiknya.

"Tentu," ucapku mengakhiri percakapan ini.

Kemudian aku pamit mengundurkan diri pada anak kakek tua itu, aku sangat mengenalnya namun lupa dengan nama-namanya. Rumah duka itu tampak sangat jauh sekarang, memang letaknya yang terdapat di dataran tinggi dan selain itu pun aku telah terlalu lama berjalan meninggalkan rumah duka tersebut. Sekarang, aku hanya menunggu jemputan di halte yang tak jauh dari perempatan jalan.

Sebuah _citycar_ berwarna putih datang menjemputku, ketika pintu terbuka langsung saja aku mengambil tempat di belakang pengemudi. Seorang wanita berambut cokelat dengan gaya rambut di ikar kuda menyambutku dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Bagaimana pemakamannya, Hinata?"

"Uwaaah, sangat membahagiakan sekali, Tenten," gerutuku.

"Ah, maafkan aku bertanya perihal hal bodoh seperti ini."

"Ya, tidak masalah." Mataku beralih menikmati suasana daerah Jepang untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Seperti yang telah kita rencanakan kemarin, kami hanya mengantarmu ke bandara," ucap Tenten lirih mengharapkan perubahan rencana.

"Ya, tidak ada perubahan."

"Baik, dan yang akan menunggumu di sana adalah Lian Inuzuka dan Kiba Inuzuka dari reservasi suku Quileute Casquette di dekat kota Konoha," kembali Tenten mengingatkan.

"Quileute? Bukankah itu salah satu suku di Washington?"

"Casquette? Ingat!"

"Topi? Lucu sekali."

"Sekarang kita tidak membahas mengenai penamaan suku orang, bukan."

"Baiklah, lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Gampang saja bukan, Hinata," bisik Neji ikut dalam percakapan.

"Apa? Aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktuku tidur-tiduran di rumah itu," desisku sebal membayangkan rumah Hiashi di Konoha.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk tidur-tiduran, kau bisa menginap di reservasi Casquette," usul Neji.

"Menginap? Di rumah laki-laki? Kau bisa berpikir?" sindirku dengan usul yang dikemukakan oleh Neji.

Neji tertawa mendengar sindiranku, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dengan suara cekikikannya mengganggu konsentrasi supir hingga membuat kami berhenti sebentar sampai tertawa Neji mereda.

"Kau pikir ada yang lucu?" gerutuku sebal.

"Tentu saja, Lian dan Kiba masih mempunyai saudara, Hinata," ucap Neji setelah tawanya mereda. "Perempuan, dan kembar," sambungnya menjawab semua pertanyaan di dalam pikiranku.

"Baiklah, aku kan tidak tahu dengan ini semua."

"Kau bukannya tidak tahu, kau sudah melewati lima belas tahunmu di Konoha," desis Neji memperingatkan.

"Sepuluh tahun saja, kau ingat? Aku ikut Rie selama tiga tahun berturut-turut di pedalaman Rusia tanpa menghabiskan musim panasku di Konoha. Dan jangan dihitung ketika aku lahir dan berumur dua tahun, kami berada di Ushio."

"Oke, sepuluh tahun, tapi untuk ukuran orang yang sudah sepuluh tahun menghabiskan waktu-waktu bersama, kau tipe orang yang pelupa."

"Iya, aku pelupa dalam beberapa kasus, tapi ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan harus menginap di rumah mereka, bukan?"

"Kau mau mencari hubungannya? Sekarang ada perayaan di reservasi Casquette, perayaan dewi kano, jadi sangat menyenangkan di sana sembari menunggu kau masuk sekolah."

"Nah, karena Neji sudah mengatakan perayaan, maka kau tidak akan menolak dengan ini," bisik Tenten melerai perdebatan kami sementara dan tas ransel berpindah tempat kepadaku.

"Apa ini?"

"Lihat saja sendiri, namun aku menyarankan untuk di buka di sana saja."

"Terima kasih, Tenten," ucapku lirih dan memeluk tubuhnya erat.

Aku beralih menatap ke jok tempat duduk di samping supir, hanya Neji yang menatap lurus ke depan berusaha berkonsentrasi. Semakin kuperhatikan dari cermin yang tergantung di atas, wajah Neji sesekali berubah menampilkan emosi yang lain, hingga akhirnya wajahnya kembali berubah tenang.

"Jadi, kapan aku akan masuk sekolah?" tanyaku, aku memang tidak mengetahui kapan aku akan masuk sekolah, terutama semester awal kelas empat di negara ini.

"Sembilan September di surat pemberitahuanmu, coba kau cek di tas yang kau pegang," jawab Neji pelan.

"Oh _yeah,_ terima kasih, Neji."

"Dan satu lagi, kata Hiashi kau hanya duduk diam ada hadiah yang menantimu di sana," senyum Neji misterius.

Berdebat dengan Neji sangat menguras emosiku, semua yang dapat mematahkan argumennya; kembali menyerangku bagai busur-busur panah yang bertubi-tubi. Namun, perdebatan ini ada untungnya juga. Pikiranku tidak kosong, dan perjalanan terasa begitu cepat. Aku hanya bisa berharap, perjalanan selama empat jam ke Preterite bandara di negara bagian Iluvia tidak membosankan seperti ini.

"Ingat, jangan lupa musim panas di rumah kami," bisik Tenten.

"Uhm, aku tidak janji."

Aku melambai kepada para pengantarku, dan memberi penghormatan terakhir pada Kou –supir pribadi Neji- yang mau bersusah payah mendengarkan perdebatan kami dan juga mengantarku sampai pintu masuk keberangkatan. Aku akan sangat merindukan kebisingan yang dilakukan oleh kedua pasangan itu. Perjalananku masuk pintu keberangkatan sekaligus mempersiapkan diri untuk peristiwa apapun yang terjadi tiga tahun ke depan.

...

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

...

Halo-halo, saya kembali membawa Myhtfic!

Tidak seperti MBV (My Boyfriend is a Vampire) di sini alur yang akan di buat bukan alur yang terlalu cepat, jadi mohon maaf jika membuat teman-teman merasa gemes dengan authornya.

Nah, fic ini adala re-write dari MBV dengan tokoh OC yang tetap.

Happy Reading

R&R serta Concrit sangat di harapkan

.

See You Next Chapter

.


	2. Bagian 1 Festival Dewi Kano

Musim Dingin

Disclaimer :

Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto

Inspirasi karya dari The Twilight Saga ciptaan Stephenie Meyer dan fanfic The Another Black karya ksatriabawangmerah.

Cast :

Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Lian Inuzuka (oc), Hiashi Hyuga, Fardiansyah/Ryota Hyuga, all character in Naruto anime/manga

Pairing :

Tidak ada pairing tetap.

Warning :

MyhtFic! AU, timeline 2012, OOC.

.

 **Cerita Sebelumnya :**

 _Untuk penghormatan terakhirnya, dia memaksa kepada Tenten untuk mengatur jadwal sesempit apapun untuk melayat ke rumah kakek yang selama ini tidak ramah padanya. Di perjalanan dia berdebat dengan Neji, lalu melihat air muka Neji selama perjalanan yang berubah-ubah. Akhirnya dia sampai ke bandara, untuk pergi ke tanah kelahirannya meninggalkan Arizona tempat dia dibesarkan. Apakah dia dapat beradaptasi?_

...

1\. Festival Dewi Kano

...

Aku tidak mengantuk.

Ini sangat aneh, biasanya di dalam melakukan perjalan, baik itu perjalan darat, laut maupun udara; mataku tidak dapat menolerir rasa kantuk yang tiba-tiba terasa meskipun hari sepagi apapun. Namun sekarang, aku sama sekali tidak mengantuk berapa cara pun ku coba; mulai dari memakai bantal leher, penutup mata, atau mendengar musik dari video yang disediakan pesawat tetap saja tidak mengantuk sama sekali.

Lalu, aku mencoba beberapa gerakkan perenggangan yang ku ketahui tetapi tetap saja rasa kantuk tidak mendera sama sekali. Sekarang, aku hanya mengalihkan perhatianku pada kumpulan awan-awan yang menyertai perjalanan ini dan sesekali berimajinasi mengenai bentuk hewan atau beberapa benda yang ku kenal pada kumpulan awan-awan tersebut.

"Kau memerlukan ini?" tanya seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku memperhatikan wanita tersebut, berambut panjang dengan warna cokelat tanah, mata sewarna madu yang manakjubkan, lalu hidung mancung dan bibir penuh dengan warna kulit khas masyarakat Amerika Latin.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku berusaha untuk beramah tamah.

"Hanya pewangi rempah-rempah khas suku ku," senyum wanita itu.

"Terima kasih," ucapku menerima pewangi tersebut dari tangannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Dree," wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya padaku dengan senyumannya yang menawan.

"Aku Hinata."

"Jepang?"

"Arizona," bisikku.

"Dengan nama dan wajah Jepang?" kernyitnya. "Kau bukan orang Konoha atau reservasi Quileute Casquette, Hinata?"

Dengan enggan aku menjawab pertanyaannya bahkan berusaha mengabaikan tenggorokkanku yang tiba-tiba kering ketika menjawabnya. "Ya, ayahku tinggal di sana."

"Berarti kita searah," ucap Dree pelan.

"Jadi, kau tinggal di mana?" tanyaku ingin tahu. "Reservasi atau Konoha?"

"Reservasi, dan kau?"

"Konoha."

"Kapan-kapan boleh aku mampir ke rumahmu?"

"Tentu saja boleh, ini berlaku unutukku juga kan?"

"Ya, kebetulan beberapa hari lagi akan diadakan Festival Dewi Kano, kau bisa menginap di rumahku."

"Tidak usah, aku hanya mampir saja ke rumahmu, ayahku bilang aku bisa menginap di rumah sahabatnya."

"Aku tunggu loh."

Senyumam dan hawa riang Dree membawa kehangatan selama perjalanan. Kami mulai saling menukar cerita mengenai keluarga, dia mempunyai dua orang saudara laki-laki dan satu orang perempuan dan aku mengatakan sebaliknya aku memiliki satu orang saudara perempuan. Lalu, dia menceritakan kegiatan apa saja yang dilakukannya sehingga jauh dari Iluvia, katanya dia berkelana sembari mengisi liburan akhir pekan dari kuliahnya di University Of Washington ke First Beach yang tak jauh dari reservasi Quileute.

"Kau harusnya ke sana, Hinata," gumamnya dengan nada mengajak.

"Kenapa? Bukannya semua pantai sama saja?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Pantai tidak ada yang sama persis meskipun dia bertetanggaan, Hinata," jawab Dree mencela pemikiranku.

"Lalu, apa menariknya First Beach?"

"Topografinya hampir sama dengan Rikuddo Beach, coba saja kau rasakan."

"Tadi kau katakan _tidak ada yang sama persis_ , nah sekarang?!" protesku.

"Topografi ingat?"

"Sama saja, bukan?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu apa yang membedakan kedua pantai ini, meskipun sama persis," senyum Dree sambil memakan beberapa permen yang aku berikan padanya.

Setelah pesawatnya mendarat, kami tidak lagi kembali mengobrol seperti sebelumnya, dia sudah melesat jauh ke pintu keluar tanpa kusadari ketika aku memeriksa barang bawaanku masih aman sentosa.

Setelah rangkaian pemeriksaan dan menunggu bagasiku, akhirnya aku dapat menghirup udara Iluvia yang basah. Diantara rombongan orang yang menunggu kedatangan penumpang, aku memastikan tidak ada orang berpakaian ala suku yang tengah menungguku. Hampir lima belas menit aku mencari mereka dengan acuan papan nama yang selalu dibawa oleh Rie ketika menjemputku, namun tidak ada sama sekali papan nama atau tanda pengenal. Aku hampir saja menyerah dan menjauhi pintu kedatangan yang kembali ramai dengan kedatangan penumpang yang lainnya.

Terkutuklah Neji yang tidak memberitahukan aku mengenai ciri-ciri mereka.

"Hinata Hyuuga?" tanya seseorang mengejutkanku.

Aku menatapnya, dua orang pemuda gagah dengan kulit cokelat kemerahan yang mempesona, kedua orang tersebut berambut panjang dengan satu orang diikat ekor kuda, mata mereka memancarkan rasa aman dan nyaman dengan warna cokelat kayunya selaras dengan kulit mereka yang cokelat kemerahan.

"Lian, Kiba, aku rindu sekali," aku tersentak, ini bukan suaraku melainkan suara Dree teman seperjalananku yang sekarang berjalan dengan anggunnya mendatangi kedua pemuda itu.

"Hinata, kau sudah mengenal mereka?" tanya Dree heran setelah berhenti di sebelahku.

"Kau pasti tahu, bukan. Dia anak Hiashi," bisik pemuda yang lebih pendek dari pemuda yang menyapaku tadi.

"Anak Hiashi? Pantas aku seperti pernah melihatnya tadi."

Aku memandang mereka dengan pandangan bingung sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perkataan mereka, memangnya apa miripnya aku dengan Hiashi, aku malah merasa diriku lebih mirip Rie dibandingkan dengan Hiashi.

"Ah, maaf. Namaku Kiba Inuzuka," ucap pemuda yang pendek.

"Aku Lian Inuzuka," sapa pemuda yang lebih tinggi dengan sopan.

"Nah, kita tidak menginap di bandara, bukan?" tanya Dree dengan sindiran yang kasar.

Langsung saja, paras wajah mereka berubah. Dengan sigap Lian mengambil barang bawaanku yang sedikit dan Kiba dengan kecutnya mengambil barang bawaan Dree yang tampaknya sangat berat dengan dua koper mediumnya dan satu koper ukuran kecil.

"Kau mau jualan, Dree?" gerutu Kiba yang dengan kesal membawa kedua koper itu diantara dua tangannya.

"Bisa jadi, hari ini hari persiapan festival, bukan?" balas Dree dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Sayang sekali tidak ada stan yang tersisa untukmu," desis Kiba kesal.

"Cepatkan langkahmu, anjing kecil," titah Dree.

Kiba hanya mampu menggerutu dan melemparkan koper-koper Dree dengan kasar ke bak belakang mobil, lalu kemudian menutupnya dengan terpal berwarna biru. Ketika memasuki mobil berjeni ini, jelas terasa penempatan tempat duduk dengan Dree di samping Lian yang mengemudi dan aku bersama Kiba pasrah di tempatkan pada belakang pengemudi. Perjalanan ini tampaknya hanya diisi dengan suara Dree yang mengisi suasana mobil yang sepi dan sesekali ditimpali oleh Lian dengan ringisan dan suara desah yang pasrah.

"Lucu sekali, bukan?" tanya Kiba padaku.

"Apa?"

"Mereka?"

"Tidak sama sekali," jawabku jujur.

"Tenang saja, ketika sampai di reservasi, kita akan selamat," bisik Kiba pelan.

Aku hanya mengangguk pertanda mengiyakan semua yang dikatakan oleh Kiba.

Suara yang wibawa dan penuh dengan pengetahuan memberitahukanku dengan gaungnya yang sempurna.

"Selamat datang di Konoha," ucapnya sambil menunjuk papan di samping jalan yang memperlihatkan populasi kota kecil ini.

Kira-kira empat kilometer dari papan penunjuk populasi barulah kelihatan rumah penduduk yang sangat renggang menyambut kedatangan kami, kemudian semakin ke pusat kota daerah perumahan semakin padat namun tetap saja amat renggang untuk dikatakan sebagai sebuah daerah perkotaan di tempat asal ku yang nun jauh di timur samudera pasifik sana.

"Terlalu hijau," gerutuku.

"Tunggu saja ketika kau sampai ke reservasi, Hinata," bisik Kiba memberitahukan.

Beberapa kilometer dari perkotaan setelah memutar patung kepala walikota atau sejenisnya di sini, hutan khas daerah utara menyambut kami dengan warna hijau dan kerapatan pepohonan sepanjang jalan, baik di kiri maupun di tengah. Mataku enggan kembali menatap kerapatan tanaman tersebut, dengan perlahan aku memfokuskan diri untuk tetap memegang erat hadiah dari Tenten.

Ketika pepohonan semakin jarang, di sanalah Kiba mulai menyikutku dengan semangatnya hingga aku akan memastikan beberapa luka lebam telah ditorehkannya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku agar tangan Kiba tidak lagi menyikut tubuhku, dan kelopak mataku terbelalak menatap tugu selamat datang yang menyambut kami.

Tugu itu sangat tua, namun perwarnaan setiap tahunlah yang membuatnya unik. Kepala serigala yang menempel di atas dan di bawah memandang kami dengan sorot mata yang menenangkan hati pada sisi sebelah kanan, sedangkan pada sisi sebelah kiri memiliki sorot mata yang penuh dengan kewaspadaan dan ancaman.

Kiba terus mengoceh, memberitahukan kepadaku mengenai pewarnaan tugu tersebut yang harus berdasarkan kesepakatan tetua suku. Tahun ini kepala baik–begitu menamakan mereka–mendapatkan warna biru tua sedangkan kepala ancaman mendapatkan warna seperti perpaduan api. Aku hanya dapat mengangguk sembari berusaha menalarkan perkataan-perkataan dari Kiba.

"Nah, nona Arizona, sekarang waktunya kita turun," bisik Lian ketika dia membukakan pintu penumpangku.

"Hai, Lian! Ada yang perlu aku bantu?" tanya lelaki tambun berambut cokelat.

"Seperti biasa, Cho'cho'," bisik Lian menjawab pertanyaan lelaki tambun itu.

Dengan sigap, lelaki tambun itu mengangkat barang bawaan Dree ke dalam rumah, berjalan dengan pelan berusaha meraba-raba agar tidak jatuh ke tanah, dan akhirnya tas Dree mendarat dengan selamat di ruang tamu.

"Terima kasih, Choji!" teriak Dree riang. Dia berjingkat-jingkat memasuki rumah.

"Nah, siapa nona manis ini, Lian?" tanya Choji menggodaku.

"Anaknya Hiashi, siapa namamu tadi?" tanya Lian memandangku.

"Hinata, Hinata Hyuga," jawabku pelan.

"Penyakit lupamu harus diperbaiki, Lian," goda Kiba sambil memakan _muffin,_ dan berbicara pada punggung Lian yang telah meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Dia akan menginap, bukan?" tanya Choji.

"Tentu saja, semester baru dimulai tanggal 9, bukan?"

"Kau akan melihat festival, Hinata?" tanya Choji. "Dan tentu saja melihat kami latihan, kami menu utama selain para tetua yang mengadakan rapat di rumah jorong."

"Hei, jangan memberitahukan paket liburannya, Choji," bisik Kiba pura-pura bernada kesal.

"Oh, ayolah Kiba, latihan satu jam lagi dan mau tidak mau dia akan melihat kita latihan," protes Choji.

"Aku di sini loh, bisa kau jelaskan apa 'paket liburannya', Choji?" tanyaku.

"Terima kasih, Choji," desis Kiba kesal.

"Tentu saja, Kiba," jawab Choji ceria menanggap desisan kesal Kiba.

"Ada yang bisa jelaskan?"

"Festival dewi kano terdiri dari tiga rangkaian yang sebenarnya di buku panduan pariwisata hanya dua, yang pertama para tetua mengadakan rapat di rumah jorong, sembari para tetua rapat kita para muda-mudi mengadakan serangkaian tarian dan drama. Lalu, ketika hampir pertengahan malam, para tetua keluar dan mengakhiri festival kano ini dengan satu orang terpilih," jawab Kiba menjelaskan rangkaian festival kano.

"Siapa yang dipilih?"

"Entahlah, kami tidak mengetahuinya sampai penyatuan kalung kedua nenek moyang."

"Kedua nenek moyang?"

"Kami bukan murni suku Quileute, Hinata. Kau dengar bukan, hampir sebagian besar penamaan kami berasal dari penamaan Jepang, nenek moyang kami salah satu suku di Jepang Hinata."

"Maka dari itu, kami memiliki dua nama," tambah Choji.

"Jadi, kenapa nama suku kalian Quileute Casquette?"

"Hanya Casquette, itu mengarah kepada bentuk atap rumah kedua nenek moyang kami."

"Nah, sepertinya kau butuh istirahat," bisik Kiba pelan.

"Aku tidak ..."

"Kau butuh," perintah Kiba.

Akhirnya setelah perdebatan panjang, aku menuruti perintah Kiba dan memudarkan senyuman kemenangan Choji untuk membujukku menonton mereka berlatih.

Benar kata Kiba, sepertinya aku sudah lelah.

Akhirnya, aku jatuh tertidur, dan melupakan keadaan di luar sana.

...

Aku terbangun pagi-pagi buta dengan tubuh nyaris membeku, tiada dapat lagi untuk kembali menikmati imajinasi-imajinasi liar. Hampir setengah jam, diriku terbangun dan berusaha untuk membiasakan diri dengan kegelapan, suara gerimis mengiringi keterdiamanku pagi ini.

Mataku masih saja berputar-putar dengan cepat, mengawang. Bahkan ketika aku mencoba berdiri, rasa sakit tiba-tiba menusuk kepalaku yang mengakibatkan tubuhku terseok-seok mencapai grendel pintu. Tenggorokkanku rasanya sangat kering, tiada air yang membasahinya, didorong ketakutan akan dehidrasi aku memacu diriku untuk bergerak mencari sumber air dengan cepat, meskipun salah satu ketakutan lainnya menghadangku, kegelapan.

Dadaku bertalu-talu, badanku tiba-tiba merinding membuat otot di kaki menegang dan rambut-rambut halus kulitku tidak mampu membendung rasa dingin yang mendera. Keringat sebesar biji jagung keluar membasahi dahiku, bibirku yang kering dipaksa keras untuk menelan sesuatu yang hampa dan sama sekali tidak mengubah aapapun, tubuhku masih sama menegang, merinding, meriang dan entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Kupaksakan tanganku membuka pintu, daripada di sini mati berdiri karena dehidrasi lebih baik keluar dan memacu diri untuk melewati koridor yang gelap. Ketika pintu terbuka, yang aku dapatkan sama sekali jauh dari apa yang kutakutkan, ada cahaya meskipun hanya cahaya lampu belajar saja. aku sungguh sangat bersyukur dengan siapa saja yang menyalakan lampu belajar.

Dengan riang dan hampir melompat-lompat, aku berjalan menelusuri beberapa ruangan dengan meyakini diri ada cahaya dibelakangku sementara aku pergi mencari gelas untuk menikmati seteguk dua teguk air ledeng.

Dapur keluarga Inuzuka sungguh modern. Sangat bertentangan dengan aksitektur rumah yang kuno. Semua peralatan yang ada di dapur restoran ada dalam bentuk kecilnya di dapur rumah ini, mulai dari kompor listrik sampai mesin pencuci piring tersendiri ada tersedia di dapur ini dan dapurnya juga dapat memuat dua meja makan yang digabung.

Perlu lima menit untuk menyadarkan diriku sendiri untuk terbangun dari kekagumanku, tenggorokkanku sangat butuh air saat ini.

"Sedang apa kau, Hinata?"

Hampir saja aku menjatuhkan gelasnya, dan tentu saja tubuhku kembali merinding. Dalam hitungan kesepuluh aku dapat menenangkan diri dan mengatasi tubuhku yang merinding, selain itu mengalihkan perhatianku ke tempat asal suara yang mengejutkan.

Tidak ada orang sama sekali.

Hal ini sungguh menakutkanku kali ini.

"Kau mau minum?"

Dengan cepat, tubuhku berpaling ke asal suara sebelum oknum tersebut kabur dari tempatnya.

Oknum tersebut adalah Kiba, dengan cengirannya dan juga anjing putih.

"Kau mengejutkanku, Kiba!"

"Benarkah, ku kira kau tipe orang yang tidak gampang terkejut."

"Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak menjadi paranoid yang bodoh ketika aku tidak melihatmu sama sekali tadi. Maksudku, ketika di koridor tadi."

"Aku melihatmu berjalan ke dapur. Ingat lampu belajar, bukan?"

"Oh, itu kau?"

"Kau melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja aku melihatnya, tolol. Tetapi aku tidak melihatmu."

"Oh ayolah, maafkan aku."

"Tidak."

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidak."

"Maafkan aku, Hinata Hyuga."

Aku hampir saja tersedak, mendengar namaku dipanggil dengan suara yang pelan itu diiringi dengan mata _puppy eyes_ yang berusaha diberikannya.

"Itu tidak berhasil, Kiba Inuzuka."

"Oh ayolah, kau pasti sudah memaafkanku."

"Tidak, sejak kapan aku mengatakan 'aku memafkanmu' padamu, Kiba."

"Barusan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau barusan menyebutkan 'aku memaafkanmu' padaku, Hinata."

"Tidak seperti itu, tolol."

"Lalu apa? Seperti ini 'Aku meminta maaf padamu, yang mulia Hinata?'" ucap Kiba memeragakannya dengan bertekuk lutut seperti pangeran tolol yang berada di serial-serial picisan.

"Jika kau memeragakan seperti itu, kau tinggal pilih; pakai kapak atau pakai pisau daging," gerutuku sebal.

"Baiklah, sekarang apa?"

"Aku masih tidak mau memaafkanmu."

"Bahkan untuk _tutor guide_?"

"Bahkan untuk _tut–,_ tunggu sebentar, bukan untuk itu tolol."

"Terus?"

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

"Tetapi, kau akan memaafkanku nanti."

"Tidak akan."

Aku berjalan meninggalkan Kiba dan kembali memasuki kamarku.

"Bagus sekali, Hinata. Ini bukan seperti dirimu saja," gumamku.

Udara yang dingin, kembali menghanyutkanku untuk tertidur.

...

Ketikaku terbangun, semua berubah. Bukan kamar berwarna kuning gading, bukan pula kamar dengan kasur _queen size_. Ini tempat yang lain, tempat tergelap yang pernah kulihat. Serta tempat dengan bau tanah yang pernah kuhirup. _Yeah,_ aku dapat menghirup bau tanah yang ada.

Tidak ada jendela namun cahaya rembulan masuk ke dalam _basement_ tanah ini., dan serangan panik mendera tubuhku. Dalam keadaan terikat dan dengan ruang bawah tanah sempit nyaris seperti kuburan, itu akan membangkitkan _claustrophobia_ bagi siapapun yang akan di sekap di bawah tanah seperti sekarang ini.

Benda besi tumpul nan dingin melekat erat pada leherku, nyaris seperti kalung anjing. Namun, tiada yang lebih parah ketika aku menggerakkan badanku sedikit, tiba-tiba saja arus listrik bertegangan tinggi mengaliri dari 'kalung anjing' tersebut, melumpuhkan hampir seluruh tubuhku. Rasa kesemutan masih terus bertahan sekitar lima menit, untung saja meskipun bertegangan tinggi tubuhku tidak melemah dan jatuh pingsan.

Bedebah, siapa yang berani-beraninya membawaku ke sini.

"Sialan, keluarkan aku dari sini!"

Tidak ada yang menjawab teriakanku sama sekali.

Kali ini, aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Dengan memperhatikan daerah sekitar menggunakan indera yang semakin menurun, aku ingin mendapatkan celah sedikit saja setidaknya melepas diri dari 'kalung anjing' ini, aku tidak mau mayatku hanya tersisa kepala dengan bagian lehernya hangus terbakar, aku lebih memilih mayatku nanti hanya terpotong-potong saja tanpa adanya bekas luka bakar.

Dan, yeah. Tiada celah ataupun ide yang masuk sama sekali untuk membebaskan diriku.

Suara pintu kayu berderit membuatku menjadi campur aduk, ada bahagia dan juga ada panik. Tentu saja bahagia, ada yang menemukanku karena teriakan sangat kurang ajarku, dan panik siapa tahu saja itu pembunuh berantai yang ingin memotongku dan menjadikanku persembahan ritual dengan syarat memakan dagingku. Euh, membayangiku yang biasanya predator menjadi santapan untuk ritual sinting itu sudah membuatku mulas.

Orang itu –laki-laki kalau merasakan sentuhan tangannya yang kasar- melepaskan seluruh peralatan besi dariku, hati kecilku bersorak-sorai sebelum tubuhku dengan ringannya di angkat dengan satu tangannya ke atas pundaknya. Otak kecilku yang masih bekerja mengutarakan semua idenya untuk kabur dari laki-laki ini, ide yang paling sederhana menendang 'masa depannya', menggigit bahunya yang kurasa seperti menggigit beton, meninju perutnya yang kemungkinan besar seperti baja, atau menggigit lehernya dan menyodok matanya. Aku memilih untuk menggigit lehernya dan menyodok matanya. Ide tersebut berhasil, jika saja dia memiliki kedua bola mata pada rongga kosong yang kusodok, namun tidak adanya bola mata itu membuat tanganku dengan cepat berusaha menjauhkan apapun dari rongga mata itu.

"Kau membuatku marah, nona."

"Hei, aku yang seharusnya marah padamu, tolol," umpatku kesal.

"Persembahan tidak boleh marah, nona."

"Aku bukan persembahan tololmu."

"Oh ayolah, ini festival dan kau adalah persembahan."

"Persembahan apa?"

"Bukankah kau menyuruhku menjadi tutor guidemu, nona?"

"Tidak pernah, tolol."

"Lihatlah, kau bahkan tidak memerlukan tutor guide, kau yang menjadi persembahannya."

"Turunkan aku, tolol."

"Tidak."

"Turunkan a-"

Tubuhku melayang, dan mendarat di bebatuan karang yang kasar, dapat kudengar suara deburan ombak yang berlarian ke daratan. Dengan cepat, tanganku menyentuh bebatuan karang yang tajam, berusaha untuk melarikan diri dari monster yang telah menghasilkan baret-baret disekitar tubuhku.

"Kau bagian dari festivalnya, nona."

"Festival apa?" tanyaku masih berusaha melempari batuan karang yang tajam itu.

"Festival dewi kano, tentunya."

Tiba-tiba saja koordinasi tubuhku menurun, dan kepalaku terjatuh duluan mengarah kearah bebatuan karang yang tajam.

"Nona!"

"Nona!"

"Nona!"

"Nata!"

"Hinata!"

...

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

...

 **Yeay, jauh dari judul /pundung/**

 **Kayaknya kurang dimimpinya Hinata, yah?**

 **Dan, terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview.**

 **.**

 _ **Pojok balesan review :**_

 _ **Yudi : Terima kasih loh, udah mau baca cerita ini.**_

 _ **Anna : Terima kasih loh, Anna. Mate? *ngawang* aku enggak terbiasa buat romens, takutnya kebablasan, tapi diusahakan ada nyempil beberapa pairing termasuk NH.**_

 _ **Byakugan no Hime : Terima kasih loh, Byakugan. Versus? *ngelirik chapter yang terbengkalai***_

 _ **Ksatriabawang : MBV, kayaknya enggak, mupeng sama meloloskan dirinya wanderer (?), Naruto, jadi vampir kok. Kan Myth!fic, Fardiansyah ntuh udah disebut dicast.**_

 _ **Rinne TEN : Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini.**_ __ _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Cuplikan chapter mendatang (masih reservasi Casquette)_

" _Kau mau bunuh diri?"_

" _Tidak, Kiba. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin bunuh diri."_

" _Tidak? Kau sejengkal lagi akan jatuh Hinata, dan dibawahmu peralatan reparasiku siap mengempur badanmu. Apa itu tidak bunuh diri?"_

" _Sudah kubilang, tidak aku tidak mau bunuh diri, Kiba."_

" _Kiba, cukup. Kau mau membunuhnya?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _See you next chapter_

 _._

 _._

 _._


	3. FDK(1,1 Terbang)

_**Disclaimer :**_ Masashi Kishimoto pemilik sah dari Naruto.

 _ **Pict : source of google**_

 _ **Ringkasan Cerita Sebelumnya :**_

" _Hinata, kau sudah mengenal mereka?"_

" _Kau pasti tahu, bukan. Dia anak Hiashi."_

" _Selamat datang di Konoha," ucapnya sambil menunjuk papan di samping jalan yang memperlihatkan populasi kota kecil ini._

" _Kau mengejutkanku, Kiba!"_

" _Benarkah, ku kira kau tipe orang yang tidak gampang terkejut."_

" _Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak menjadi paranoid yang bodoh ketika aku tidak melihatmu sama sekali tadi. Maksudku, ketika di koridor tadi."_

" _Aku melihatmu berjalan ke dapur. Ingat lampu belajar, bukan?"_

" _Oh, itu kau?"_

" _Kau melihatnya?"_

 _Tiba-tiba saja koordinasi tubuhku menurun, dan kepalaku terjatuh duluan mengarah kearah bebatuan karang yang tajam._

" _Nona!"_

" _Nona!"_

" _Nona!"_

" _Nata!"_

" _Hinata!"_

 _..._

 **Festival Dewi Kano**

 **1.1. Terbang**

 **...**

Aroma besi tua berkarat bercampur dengan aroma asin menguar, memasuki hidungku menjauhkan aroma asin lainnya. Hempasan pria tadi sangat menyakitkan. Ini akan menjadi pelajaran bagiku, untuk bisa mengatur mulut besarku dalam berkata-kata terutama dengan monster tanpa bola mata itu, aku harus hati-hati. Siapa tahu, dia mengorbankanku untuk mendapatkan mata, bukan? Dan jika itu terjadi, maka hal yang sangat yang berbahaya akan menimpa suku ini, mata yang dipakai pria raksasa itu mataku jadi secara tidak langsung aku membunuh penduduk yang bahkan belum sempat aku mengunjungi mereka dari rumah ke rumah.

Nafasku terengah-engah, kulit punggungku nyeri dan aku masih dapat merasakan permukaan kasar batu-batu karang. Aku yakin ini mimpi, tapi ada sebagian diriku menyangka ini adalah kenyataan. Mana ada seseorang memimpikan dirinya celaka, bukan? Setidaknya dia memikirkan ide menyelamatkan diri dari bentuk siksaan apapun, namun yang aku rasakan sekarang pemikiran-pemikiran dangkalku itu tidak dapat digunakan dalam keadaan seperti saat ini.

 _Krak._

Sebuah suara mengejutkanku, pembunuh itu seakan belum puas melemparkanku ke arah batu karang yang tajam, tetapi mungkin dia agak ceroboh berbeda dengan monster yang tadi. Aku yakin ini bukan monster yang sama, kalau monster yang sama pasti tubuhku kini tengah remuk entah dengan apa dia menghantamkan tubuhku yang terasa remuk. Monster ini baru saja dengan cerobohnya kembali mengungkapkan keberadaannya, menganggap aku sudah tidak mungkin melawan mereka.

Angin laut bergerak dengan cepat menghasilkan derakan ranting-ranting pada pepohonan di seberang tempat batu karang ini dan tentu saja mungkin membawa bau karat besi yang dihasilkan oleh tubuhku.

Bagaimana rasanya mencium aroma karat besi itu? Asin? Amis? Atau menjijikan seperti yang kurasakan saat ini? bagaimana cara monster itu memandangku? Makanan lezat seperti yang disajikan pramusaji layaknya menyajikan menu utama restoran seperti taburan emas contohnya, pasti sedikit terhibur kalau dagingku dapat dinikmati dengan layak. Atau mungkin menu makanan yang lebih sederhana seperti daging panggang, mungkin? Kudengar rasa daging manusia cukup menyajikan kelezatan.

Kembali, aku dapat merasakan monster _kecil_ itu mendekati diriku. Aku berdecak kesal dengan monster ini, jika pemimpin mereka begitu agresif berusaha membuatku menjadi ceceran daging, kenapa anak buahnya tidak berani mendekatiku? Apa aku _sebau_ itu? Tidak bukan? Apalagi kudengar mereka mungkin dapat menggunakan _sayap_ * dalam mengeksekusi. Atau ini jenis yang berbeda? Mungkin mereka jenis yang lebih mengungkapkan kesenangan bukan dari bentuk penyajian tetapi dalam bentuk penyiksaan.

Dapat kurasakan tubuhku merinding. Oh, bagus Hinata. Bagus. Tentu saja lakukan seperti ini terus. Setidaknya kau tahu penyebab kematian yang mungkin akan terjadi padamu itu berdasarkan dari otakmu yang penuh dengan opsi-opsi yang lebih mengerikan dari eksekusi yang terjadi. Bagus. Lanjutkan.

Tangan yang kekar mencekram kakiku–tentu sudah lama kumenunggu gerakan lambatmu itu mahluk brengsek– kemudian, kembali kurasakan seperti yang terjadi sebelumnya tubuhku melayang atau lebih tepatnya berputar-putar seperti peluru dalam olahraga tolak peluru, kemudian kurasakan gesekan angin pada kulitku setelah terlepas dari cengkraman monster kecil itu.

"Kau pengorbanan yang sangat bagus, Nona!" teriak seseorang sebelum akhirnya telingaku menjadi tuli.

Entah mengapa ada sedikit rasa keingintahuan dalam diriku, aku ingin melihat jari-jari tanganku untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum lautan bebas mencekramku. Seperti mengerti dengan komando yang aku kemukakan, tanganku bergerak sendirinya mendekati wilayah yang dapat ditangkap oleh mataku. Ketika akhirnya mataku dapat menangkap, aku berusaha untuk mengalihkan pandang dari tulang yang hanya dibalut sedikit daging itu dan mengalihkan pandangan kepada jari-jemariku yang syukurlah masih tersisa daging untuk menunjukkan itu adalah jari.

Aku terhentak, jari jemariku bukan lagi lima setiap tangan tetapi ada tambahan satu jemari pada setiap tangan. Ya, bisa dipastikan jika mataku tidak rusak bahwa jari jemariku sekarang berjumlah dua belas. Ini membuktikan hipotesisku.

Meskipun rasa nyeri melanda tubuhku, meskipun aku dapat melihat tulang dengan daging yang jarang, meskipun aku dapat merasakan _claustrophobia_ bangkit tadi ketika aku diikat dengan alat-alat aneh itu, meskipun aku yakin tanganku sudah masuk ke dalam rongga mata si monster _pertama_ , meskipun aku dapat merasakan deru napasku semakin cepat beriringan dengan jantungku. Ini tetap tidak merubah hipotesisku.

Ini adalah mimpi, mimpi yang amat panjang.

...

Hal yang pertama kurasakan adalah dekapan hangat seseorang membanjiri tubuhku yang menggigil dengan peningkatan suhu yang signifikan dan ditambah lagi belum adanya konektivitas syaraf pusat dengan syaraf-syaraf yang mengendalikan diriku membuatku mengusahakan diriku menikmati setiap kehangatan yang disajikan oleh tubuh itu searah dengan tarikan nafasku yang berusaha seirama dengan detak jantungnya yang seirama tidak lambat maupun cepat pertanda dia dapat mengendalikan dirinya.

Dengan rakusnya aku menggapai dekapan itu, merengkuh setiap kehangat yang disajikan oleh tubuh berbalut baju kaus dengan otot-otot yang mlai berkembang, melahap kehangatan yang berasal dari dekapan-dekapan itu memantaskan diri agar rasa menggigil yang terasa dapat ditendang sejauh-jauhnya agar tidak mengganggu dekapan hangat yang menggelitik alam bawah sadar getaran hangat yang berada di dalam tubuhku.

Namun, gerakan yang dilakukan oleh si empunya itu mengecewakan _rengkuhanku_ , melenguh sedikit dan kemudian kehangatan itu tiba-tiba menjauh begitu saja dari tubuhku yang ringkih dan masih dapat kurasakan akan menyusul dengan gemeretak gigi pertanda suhu tubuhku mulai menurun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya seakan menuduh setiap suhu hangat yang ku curi darinya.

"Ti, tidak ada," bisikku sedikit cemas dengan nada yang menyesuaikan dengan keadaanku yang tidak dapat menyusun kosa kata dengan bagus.

"Kau mau bunuh diri?" tuduhnya lagi.

"Ti, tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin bunuh diri."

"Tidak?" tanyanya tidak percaya. "Kau sejengkal lagi akan jatuh Hinata, dan dibawahmu peralatan reparasiku siap mengempur badanmu. Apa itu tidak bunuh diri?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu, Kiba."

"Tidak? lihat tanganmu," kerlingnya pada tanganku. "Kau mau mengamputasinya?"

Jika saja tidak disadarkan dengan perkataan sarkastik Kiba, mungkin aku tidak akan merasakan apa yang telah aku perbuat entah apa dengan mimpi-monster-psikopat-itu yang berakibat fatal terhadap dunia nyataku.

Luka menganga tertoreh ditelapak tanganku seakan mengingatkanku mengenai cengkraman kuatku terhadap batu karang itu. Aku tidak menyangka luka itu hadir kedalam dunia nyataku. Perih datang begitu saja menyergapku.

"Itu yang kau bilang tidak ingin bunuh diri?"

Tiba-tiba saja panas mengarah ke ubun-ubunku melupakan setiap rengkuhan suhu panasnya yang memengaruhi tubuhku, panas mempertahankan harga diri lebih penting dibandingkan panas membara untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Itu bisa dicari dengan api unggun. Tetapi tidak dengan api yang bernama harga diri. Dapat kurasa api itu menguasai seluruh diriku.

" _Sudah kubilang, tidak aku tidak mau bunuh diri, Kiba!"_ dan semua kekesalanku akibat tuduhannya melimpah begitu saja dengan suara yang dihasilkan lebih besar dari yang kukira.

"Tapi, lihat tubuhmu, Hinata," Kiba masih mempertahankan diri untuk mencengkramku kuat seakan ingin meremukkan tulang-tulangku, dia mengarahkan setiap jarinya ke luka-luka baik memar maupun luka menganga menunjukkan apa yang aku lakukan dalam tidurku.

"Aku. Tidak. Mau. Bunuh. Diri." Marahku memisahkan setiap kata dengan tekanannya.

"Tapi..."

"Sudah kukatakan, Kiba. Aku tidak mau bunuh diri." Booom, dan meledaklah setiap amarah yang kurasa.

Suara derap kaki berlari begitu cepat bahkan melompati dua tangga dapat kudengar namun aku mengabaikannya dan aku kembali berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Kiba.

"Kiba, cukup. Kau mau membunuhnya?!" nada suara Lian membangunkanku dari kemarahanku, dan tanpa pikir panjang aku berusaha untuk memadamkan amarah yang telah aku sulut.

Kiba mengendurkan cengkramannya, namun dengan cepat merangkulku setelah Lian mengancamnya dari mata awas-jika-kau-berbuat-lebih.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata," bisik Kiba penuh penyesalan.

Aku hanya memandangnya dengan mata sayu, setiap luka yang tadi bias terasa, kini nyeri itu menghampiri tubuhku, seakan kenyamanan tubuh Kiba tidak dapat mengikat nyeri ini.

"Hinata?" tanya Lian khawatir.

"Ada apa, Lian?" jawabku dengan nada suara yang sangat memprihatinkan.

"Kau sungguh kacau," akunya. "Kalau tadi Kiba tidak berteriak-teriak seantero rumah ini, sudah dipastikan aku akan memikirkan yang lain," sambungnya dengan ekspresi meringis.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyaku penasaran meskipun aku sudah mengetahui jawabannya yang tidak jauh dari pikiran mesum para pria dengan libido tinggi.

"Kau tahu, bergaul dengan orang berpikiran mesum akan mempengaruhimu, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Sama halnya dengan aku yang semalam sun..."Kiba memotong perkataan Lian dengan tidak suka.

"Jika kau membicarakan gerombolan kriminalmu itu, aku akan menendang bokongmu dari sini," gertak Kiba.

Lian berhenti seketika, tidak melanjutkan perkataannya dan terdiam selama mengantarku ke ruangan kesehatan keluarga. Sungguh, aku tidak menyangka ada keluarga dengan rumah memiliki peralatan lengkap seperti rumah sakit sedangkan rumah lainnya hanya memiliki P3K sebagai antisipasi dibandingkan dengan lima ranjang rumah sakit yang kelihatannya sangat tidak serasi dijejali begitu saja dengan warna ruangan berwarna merah dan gaya tradisional yang sangat terasa.

"Kau yakin kita dirumah kepala suku, Kiba?" tanyaku mengerjap takjub.

" _Yeah_ , seratus persen yakin, Hinata," jawabnya dengan seringaian kecil.

Lian baru saja keluar untuk memanggil saudarinya yang lain, sementara Kiba dengan canggungnya pertanda dia tidak memahami seluk beluk 'rumah sakit' ini mencari-cari perlatan dan obat yang familier dimatanya dan akhirnya memutuskan mengisi air hangat, sebotol _Povidone Iodine_ , dan segulung kain kasa beserta gunting ditangannya.

Dengan pengetahuan yang minim, dia membersihkan serpihan kaca yang masih tersisa ditelapak tanganku, memilahnya dengan hati-hati, memastikan tidak ada yang tersisa dari penglihatannya. Kemudian beralih kepada luka-luka lain yang lebih kecil dibandingkan dengan luka ditelapak tangan, membersihkan dan membebatnya dengan kain kasa yang sudah diselimutkan _Povidone_ _Iodine_.

"Sepertinya kau mengalami pengalaman yang buruk, Hinata," bisik Kiba dengan nada tegang tanpa adanya nada jahil khas suaranya.

"Tidak ada yang buruk setelah sekian lama kau melalang buana ke setiap benua, Kiba," gumamku.

"Kau bisa memasuki kedalam sepuluh daftar 'malam paling buruk'," tawarnya.

"Tidak, ini tidak buruk," bisikku.

"Kau terluka, dan kau katakan itu tidak buruk?" tanya Kiba berusaha menjaga nada suaranya agar tidak meninggi.

"Sepertinya kau harus mengalami hari-hari sepertiku, Kiba," ucapku kering.

"Apa yang lebih parah dari itu?"

"Kematian suami ibumu di depan matamu sendiri, kalau kau ingin tahu daftar 'malam paling buruk' yang pernah kurasa," kini nada suaraku getir. Tentu saja itu hanya salah satu bualan dari mulut besarku lagi, Ish suami Rie tidak meninggal, dia hanya mengalami patah kaki karena kejaran cetah.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Kiba dengan nada prihatin.

Percakapan kami kering, tidak ada nada apapun di sana.

Suara pintu terbuka menyalamatkan aku dari kepala berkunang-kunang karena tidak dapat lagi menahan bau karat besi. Kiba berpindah tempat, dari yang tadi menjadi dokter, berpindah menjadi teman pasien yang siap untuk cengkraman kuat dan cakaran kuku.

"Kau cukup parah, kalau aku boleh bilang jujur, Hinata," bisik Dree, ya betul Dree Inuzuka, wanita keturunan Casquette yang tidak memperhatikan pakaian yang dia pakai, kini berdiri dihadapanku dengan gaun pink tanpa lengan yang dipadu dengan _cardigan_ dan wangi rempah-rempah tercium kuat darinya pertanda bahwa dia baru saja datang dari dapur.

"Aku sempat panik mendengar cerita dari Lian, dan sungguh, ini baru pertama kalinya ada tamu sepertimu, Hinata," goda Dree dengan suara merdu yang bahkan ku rasa bukan bagian dari suaranya.

"Aku tidak mengetahui kau sepanik itu, Dree," bisikku.

"Dree?" Dree dan Kiba terkekeh mendengar perkataanku.

"Benar, bukan?" tanyaku tidak yakin, menunggu mereka reda dari tertawanya.

"Aku bukan Ho, Hinata. Aku Hana," bisiknya lembut dengan nada menjelaskan.

"Ho?" nama apa pula itu, apa Dree dan 'Hana' ini kembar?

"Nama pertama Dree, dia lebih suka memakai nama keduanya."

"Lian?"

"Dia tidak mau memakai nama kedua," kekeh Kiba.

"Lalu, kalau Kiba kenapa dia tidak memakai nama kedua?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Dia baru berusia lima belas tahun, Hinata. Hukum di sini menyiratkan agar pemberian nama kedua dilakukan ketika usia menginjak delapan belas tahun bersamaan pemberian kartu tanda penduduk," jawab Hana menjelaskan.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Hana?"

"Aku hanya memakai nama pertama, kau tahu aku tidak mendapatkan nama yang pas untukku."

"Kurasa, Angel cocok untukmu," usulku.

" _Yeah,_ malaikat pasti akan mencopot jabatannya, Hinata," kekeh Kiba.

"Hei, kurasa _lucifer_ angkat topi untukmu," ucap Hana sarkastik.

"Aku serius jika kau ingin mempertimbangkannya, Hana," kataku pelan nyaris berbisik.

Seperti yang diharapkan dari interaksi sosialku, mereka perlu waktu yang lama untuk menyerap perkataanku, karena ketika aku berbicara, nada suaraku nyaris seperti cicitan tikus. Jika interaksi sosial yang dilakukan untuk tinggal lama, maka aku akan memerlukan waktu lama untuk beradaptasi, berbeda ketika Rie menjadi individu yang nomaden, dalam interaksi sosial aku memiliki kemampuan yang sangat cepat dalam mengakrabkan diri.

"Kau tampak parah, jika aku boleh bilang," kicau Hana mengulang ucapan Lian.

"Seberapa parah?" tanyaku berusaha menggunakan nada antusias.

"Sangat parah kalau aku boleh jujur," bisik Hana, dia tampak sangat terkejut setelah memperiksa lukaku.

Aku menatapnya, berusaha mencari jawaban yang lebih lengkap dari penjelasannya.

"Lukamu sangat parah, seperti di telapak tanganmu ini, di lengan kananmu, lukanya sudah ku jahit. Namun permasalahannya, kau membusuk sayang, meskipun tidak seperti penderita diabetes, terutama luka dipunggungmu itu," Hana menerangkannya dengan mata menyiratkan rasa prihatin.

Aku tidak menyukai orang-orang memandangiku seperti itu, tapi sekarang apalah dayaku selain menurut ketika Hana melumuriku dengan obat tradisional dan membalutku dengan perban –setelah sebelumnya mengusir Kiba dengan mata nyalangnya- nyaris seperti mumi, minus bagian tubuh bawahku.

"Berhati-hatilah untuk tidak bergerak begitu cepat," ucap Hana memperingatkan.

"Tenang saja, Hana. Itu keahlianku," cengirku.

"Nah, karena kulihat kau tidak ada pantangan dalam makanan, tidak ada alasannya kau menolak masakanku," senyum Hana.

"Aku tidak akan menolak masakanmu, Hana," janjiku. Bagaimana tidak, bau rempah-rempah yang melingkupi tubuh Hana sangatlah menggiurkan dan membuat perut bergejolak dan meraung ingin mengisinya dengan makanan apapun.

Selama perjalanan menuju dapur yang cukup singkat dengan rumah berbentuk jorong ini. Ruang makan dirumah ini terbagi menjadi dua, ruang makan yang berada di gedung keluarga dan ruang makan di gedung kepala suku, sarapan hari ini berada di ruang keluarga, perlu melewati taman kecil untuk sampai ke ruang makan, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengetahui itu ruang makan atau bukan, karena di atas pintunya terdapat tulisan dalam tiga bahasa, salah satunya bahasa Inggris.

Ketika memasuki ruang makan ini, warna putih bercampur dengan cokelat menyambut kami, syukurlah aku tidak kembali melihat warna merah yang familiar. Ruang makan itu sangat luas untuk ukuran enam orang dalam keluarga, ini terbukti dengan tiga meja makan berkapasitas enam orang di setiap sisinya yang berarti ada delapan belas kursi di dalam ruang meja makan ini, itu tidak terhitung dengan kursi-kursi pada barnya.

"Kagum?" goda Lian kepadaku.

"Sangat," ucapku tidak melebihkannya.

"Selalu seperti itu, Hinata," gerutu Dree ketika mendengar ucapanku.

"Terlalu besar dan terlalu modern untuk rumah kepala suku?" kernyit Dree. Dia mengklaim sekeranjang _muffin_ untuk dirinya sendiri ketika aku menjejakkan kaki di ruang makan ini, dan _muffin_ itu kini telah tersisa setengah dari keranjang sekarang.

"Ya, aku tidak mengetahui darimana bentuk jorongnya," ucapku mencari tempat persis bersebrangan dengan Dree.

"Kau bisa melihatnya dari atas, Hinata," usul Hana yang tengah berkutat di ruang dapur sekarang.

"Dan kau, akan menemukan gambar bola rugby raksasa di sana," kekeh Lian.

"Rugby?"

" _American Football_ ," ucap Kiba mencari jenis permainan yang serupa.

Hanya ooo imajiner yang dapat kutampilkan.

Hana datang dari dapur membawa nampan beraroma sedap, dia mengangsurkan piring itu ke bagian Lian meskipun dia telah menghabiskan lima belas butir telur mata sapi, kemudian ke bagian Dree yang menyabutnya dengan senyuman semangat meskipun aku dapat melihat berkas rasa bersalah pada matanya, lalu ke arah Kiba yang menerimanya dengan senyuman tulus, kemudian mengarahkannya kepadaku.

Rupanya, masakan yang disediakan pagi ini berupa bubur atau kupikir yang disediakannya untukku, mengingat Lian sang bina raga telah menghabiskan lima belas butir telur ayam dan si nona petualang telah menghabiskan sekeranjang _muffin._

"Bubur sangat bagus dicerna pada pagi hari," ucap Hana asal.

"Oh ya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kau tahu, bukan. Biasa, orang yang tengah sakit 'kan tidak mampu mencerna makanan yang berat," cerocos Hana.

"Kau sakit, Hinata?" tanya Dree terkejut, sepertinya dia hanya seperkian orang yang pagi ini dapat kukejutkan hanya dengan kemalangan yang menimpaku.

"Dia dengan entah apa membuat luka yang sangat dalam pada tubuhnya, dan membusuk dipunggungnya," cerita Hana enggan.

"Kau yakin? Apa lukanya seperti orang kecelakaan?" tanya Dree kali ini tampak tertarik.

"Lebih parah," jawab Hana dengan pandangan ngeri.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin memeriksakannya ke Shizune?"

"Entahlah, mungkin nanti."

Tiba-tiba saja nafsu makanku hilang, tak tertarik dengan tumpukan cairan encer seperti muntahan dipiringku meskipun wanginya sangat menggodaku.

"Hana, Dree, bisakah kalian tidak membahas permasalahan kedokteran kalian?" protes Lian menyelamatkanku.

Hana dan Dree memandangku dengan pandangan meminta maaf, dan dengan cepat pandangan mereka dialihkan dengan makanan seakan tidak ingin menatap mataku lebih lama, takut akan adanya mata tak memiliki belas kasihan dimataku. Akupun sama, tidak mencoba mencuri-curi pandang kepada mereka, pandanganku kini mengedar ke meja makan yang sangat luas ini, tampak ada dua meja makan yang dikosongkan pada sarapan pagi ini, tentu saja tampak ganjil dengan tidak adanya dua orang berpengaruh dirumah ini.

"Orangtuamu kemana, Kiba?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Dad dan mom? Mereka pagi-pagi buta sudah berangkat ke rumah jorong, membicarakan segala permasalahan perairan," jawab Kiba menjelaskan.

Ya, aku sedikit mengetahui sistem pemerintahan dalam reservasi, dan salah satu tugas pemimpinnya adalah menyelesaikan permasalahan seperti mengurus perairan, tetapi jika peraturan reservasi di negara ini pengetahuanku sangatlah minim.

"Sepagi itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ya, kemungkinan besar tanggulnya retak, petugas dari Illuvia juga sudah datang, Hokage juga sudah diberitahukan."

"Sebegitu parahkah? Peristiwanya mulanya sejak kapan?" aku sedikit mengingat-ngingat kedatanganku, dan aku masih melihat kedua orangtua mereka tengah bersantai pada hari itu.

"Beberapa jam setelah kau tertidur," bisik Kiba.

"Berapa lama?"

"Dua belas jam, kurasa."

Aku terhenyak, aku tidak pernah tidur selama itu selelah apapun aku.

"Sudahlah, jangan membahas itu," ucap Kiba memutuskan. "Kau kan ingin liburan di sini."

"Ah, betul sekali," gumam Kiba menyetujui. "Mau kubantu?" tanya Kiba menatap makananku yang tidak habis.

"Yah, silahkan makan sepuasmu, Kiba."

Tiba-tiba saja Kiba terkekeh dengan badan yang bergetar.

"Bukan menghabisinya, Hinata. Mau kubantu membawakannya ke tempat cuci piring?"

Dan ketika aku tersadar maksud dari perkataan Kiba, aku tertawa bersamanya tetapi menolak tawarannya. Kini kami berdua beranjak dari tempat duduk membawa piring kotor masing-masing. Masih sedikit nyeri dipunggung yang terasa, terima kasih kepada Hana yang telah membantuku bertukar pakaian, jika tidak mungkin kini kulitku masih melekat dipakaian. Yah, meskipun aku harus merelakan baju kaus kesayanganku digunting olehnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melihat album masa kecil?" usul Kiba.

"Ada gambarku?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir berapa usiamu ketika pertama kali di sini?"

"16?"

"Itu usiamu, Hinata."

"Jadi, berapa tahun?"

"Masa kau lupa?"

"Jawab saja,"

"Sembilan tahun, dari usiamu empat tahun tahun sampai usiamu tiga belas tahun kau sering berlibur ke sini."

"Benarkah?"

"Oh, ayolah. Sudah berapa pikunnya dirimu, Hinata?"

"Hei, aku tidak penderita pikun, Kiba."

"Lalu, lupa ingatan?"

Aku terdiam, Kiba betul. Aku sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun, kecuali ingatan tiga tahun belakangan ini, atau begitulah yang kupikirkan.

"Mungkin," bisikku getir.

Kiba merasa atmosfer pembicaraan ini mulai berubah, jadi dia berusaha untuk membelokkannya dengan topik yang menarik.

"Jadi kita melihat album masa kecil?"

...

.

.

See you next chapter

 _._

 _._

 _..._

 _AN : Yang bertanya mengenai Naruto, kemungkinan Naruto hadir masih dipikirkan. Chapter-chapter awal ini, sebagai pembuka Hinata dengan dunia superanatrual._

 _._

 _Terima kasih yang telah membaca fic ini._

 _RnR?_


	4. FDK (12 Perkenalan)

**Disclaimer :**

All character and event related to Naruto are properties of Masashi Kishimoto.

 _ **Terinspirasi dari :**_

The Twilight Saga

Teen Wolf

Supernatural

Mitos-mitos lokal (Hantu banyu-Sumsel, Suanggi-Papua, Inyiak-Sumatera, Banaspati-Jawa, dll)

Mitos-mitos asli Jepang

Suku Ainu – Jepang, Suku Quileute – Native America

 **Cast :**

Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki (?).

 **Warning :**

OC, OOC (?) or RTNWorld!, AU,

.

 **Cerita sebelumnya :**

" _Kau pengorbanan yang sangat bagus, Nona!" teriak seseorang sebelum akhirnya telingaku menjadi tuli._

" _Kau mau bunuh diri?"_

" _Lukamu sangat parah, seperti di telapak tanganmu ini, di lengan kananmu, lukanya sudah ku jahit. Namun permasalahannya, kau membusuk sayang, meskipun tidak seperti penderita diabetes, terutama luka dipunggungmu itu."_

" _Bagaimana kalau kita melihat album masa kecil?"_

 _._

 **Festival Dewi Kano**

1.2. Perkenalan

.

| **Ukiran|**

"Aku tahu apa yang akan ingin kau katakan, Hinata," tebak Kiba dengan nada jenaka.

"Apa?" takjubku sama ketika diruang kesehatan keluarga–atau suku.

"' _Apa benar ini ruang perpustakaan dirumah kepala suku?_ "" tiru Kiba nyaris sempurna.

Aku menyikutnya dengan agak keras dan aku membuat Kiba mengernyit kesakitan kurang lebih hanya beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya dia tertawa terbahak-bahak, aku tidak menerimanya dan menjawil bagian pinggangnya.

"Aduh, aduh, Hinata. Udah, dong," pinta Kiba nyaris tanpa suara, karena cengiran masih tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mendengarmu, Kiba," ucapku pura-pura tuli.

Kiba menarik diri dari jawilanku, tetapi aku tidak membiarkan bagian pinggangnya terselamatkan.

"Hinata," erangnya frustasi.

"Aku meminta alasanmu, Kiba," perintahku dengan senyuman puas.

"Kau tampak mengerikan dengan senyuman itu ..." gerutu Kiba –aku sedikit menangkap perkataan terakhir seperti 'aku hampir lupa kalau ayahnya seorang sherif'.

Tanganku sudah dalam posisi bersiaga, dan pandangan ngeri Kiba menjelaskan bagaimana rasanya.

"Alasan apa? Aku benarkan?" protesnya.

Aku amat kesal dengannya, masih dengan posisi tangan bersiaga.

Tetapi, aku akan mengangkat empat jempolku untuk tebakannya yang benar itu–atau mungkin dengan mudahnya dia membaca pikiranku. Ruangan ini sangat memukau, bahkan memukau seakan-akan menghina kemegahannya.

Pada pintu masuknya saja, pahatan demi pahatan mendetail terpatri kisah seorang putri yang cantik rupawan didampingi pahatan kepala serigala.

"Siapa itu?" tanyaku pada Kiba.

"Dewi Kano. Sudah jelas, bukan?"

"Bukan, bukan si putri. Maksudku, kepala serigala itu."

Tidak ada sahutan dari Kiba. Aku menatapnya meminta penjelasan, tetapi mata itu berusaha untuk tidak menatapku secara langsung.

"Kiba?"

Dia terdiam, tidak menjadi batu, tetapi dia tidak menjawabku atau bergerak sedikit pun. Seakan mulutnya dan tubuhnya langsung bereaksi secara alami untuk tidak membeberkan apapun kepadaku.

Aku menghela nafasku berat.

"Kiba, jangan diam," pintaku. "Ku-kumohon."

Selepas permintaanku, tubuh Kiba mengendur seakan beban yang berat lepas begitu saja dari bahunya.

"Kau tahu serial _senja,_ Hinata?" tanya Kiba seakan-akan keadan diam membekunya tidak terjadi.

"Sedikit," bisikku lirih.

"Kau membaca buku ketiganya?"

"Apa-apaan ini?"

"Jawab saja."

"Ya, yang _gerhana_ bukan?"

Kiba menganguk-angukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu tentang kepala suku roh?"

"Kiba apa-apan ini, itu hanya sebuah cerita."

"Sebuah cerita yang menggabungkan legenda setempat, Hinata."

"Jadi, kau mau mengatakan kau keturunannya?"

"Ya."

"Itu tidak mungkin, Kiba."

"Kenapa tidak mungkin,Hinata?'

"Dia berubah jadi _serigala_ , tidak ada yang bisa menyusulnya ke hutan. Mungkin saja dia mati."

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku yakin."

"Kau salah Hinata, dia tidak mati. Tidak bisa mati."

"Apa maksudmu ini?"

"Kau tahu, salah satu kutukan suku kami adalah jangan pernah mendendam begitu dalam."

"Lalu?"

"Dia penggerak perubahan _serigala_ , Hinata. Kau tahu bentuk awalnya apa, kau tahu bentuk awal kami apa, bukan?"

Aku terdiam sepersekian detik, masih menganggap Kiba mengarang dan hanya bermaksud untuk menggabungkan dengan istilah-istilah sebuah novel.

"Pasukan roh. Tapi bagaimana mungkin?"

Kiba menyeringai, seakan menertawakan kebodohanku.

"Dia tidak diterima oleh alam yang lebih tinggi, alam roh," bisik Kiba.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sama seperti dulu, ketika tubuh fananya mati, dia berkelana dan meminjam tubuh serigala liar yang lainnya. Namun, dirinya terbawa terlalu lama dalam kesedihan, sehingga membiarkan serigala itu membawanya kemanapun disukanya."

"Hingga?"

"Hingga dia menemukan dia, si istri keempat."

"Apa hubungannya dengan si istri keempat?"

"Dialah si putri, Hinata. Penghubung dengan si Dewi Kano."

"Si Putri?"

"Waktu itu wabah penyakit terjadi, air teracuni, udara pun tercemar. Si Putri membawa anaknya si Dewi Kano pergi dari perkampungan itu bersama si kepala suku roh, dengan sebuah Kano mereka mengarungi lautan luas."

"Itu tidak mungkin, Kano sangat kecil untuk mengarungi samudera," protesku.

"Sebab itulah, tubuh si kepala suku roh kembali menjadi serigala liar. Kepala suku roh berpergian sebentar mengganti tubuh itu. Seekor anjing laut dengan senang hati membagi dirinya dengan si kepala suku, dan berubahlah si kepala suku menjadi manusia yang amat menawan nan perkasa dilautan, dia membawa si putri dan si Dewi Kano ke dalam Kano hingga ke sini."

"Jadi?"

"Dialah si kepala suku roh itu, Hinata. Si serigala itu."

"Kau tidak menceritakan detail lainnya," rajukku.

"Detail menunggu nanti malam," godanya.

"Ceritakan garis besarnya saja kalau begitu."

"Baiklah. Akhir yang buruk untuk istri ke empat."

"Kau licik."

"Nah, kau masih tertarik dengan album foto?"

...

 **|Gladi|**

Hal yang pertama kali ketika aku memikirkan _gladi resik_ adalah latihan yang nyaris sempurna untuk sebuah pertunjukkan. Tetapi, tampaknya _gladi resik_ hanya seremonial belaka di sini. Sebagian anggota tidak datang, dan sebagian mengadakan pesta _muffin_ dan daging panggang yang belakangan kuketahui disponsori oleh tidak lain dan tidak bukan salah satu koki utama rumah kepala suku, Dree Inuzuka.

Keributan terjadi ketika seseorang mematikan peralatan musik. Semua orang memandang tidak suka kepada siapapun-yang-mematikan-peralatan-musik. Seorang gadis remaja memandang mereka balik dengan pandangan yang tak kalah sangarnya, berkacak pinggang dan menyembur setiap orang dengan kata-kata pedasnya.

"Oh, ayolah. Kau juga, Cokelat?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Santai, _Blossom_. Bagian kita sudah aman, kok," jawab Kiba sambil tersenyum.

" _Aman_? Aman kau bilang, Cokelat? Ulangi selalu, tolol!"

" _Blossom_! Beri aku sedikit tambahan. Oh ayolah, bahkan Hinata saja belum mengenalkan diri."

"Hinata. Hinata siapa?" tanya gadis itu penuh selidik.

Kiba mengedikan kepalanya kepadaku, dan pandangan gadis itu menatapku penuh perhatian

"Hinata, perkenalkan dia Sakura Haruno, sang ratu titan," kata Kiba memperkenalkan gadis berambut pirang berwarna merah muda itu, yang langsung disikut oleh gadis pirang merah muda tersebut.

Aku menjabat tangannya, tangan Sakura sangat kokoh dan sedikit kasar berbanding terbalik dengan kulit putih mulus sempurnanya.

"Teman-teman, coba dengar sebentar," pinta Kiba menghentikan aktivitas seluruh anggota.

"Dia, Hinata Hyuga, anak Hiashi Hyuga," ucap Kiba lagi memperkenalkan diriku kepada gerombolan remaja-remaja tanggung.

Setelah Kiba memperkenalkanku dengan suaranya yang keras itu tersebut, langsung saja semua anggota drama remaja itu mengerubungiku dan menyalamiku, memperkenalkan diri mereka. Aku sedikit mengenal beberapa orang, khususnya seorang remaja tambun yang menginterupsi Liam ketika aku baru saja menginjakkan kakiku di tanah ini. Lalu, seorang remaja lelaki berusia penutupan sekitar 18 sampai 19 tahun menyapaku, gaya rambutnya unik, dia tidak membiarkan rambut gondrongnya tergerai dan memilih menata rambutnya dengan gaya berundak-undak seperti buah nanas.

Selanjutnya, beberapa orang menyapaku dengan tingkahnya sendiri, ada formal seperti yang dilakukan oleh pemuda berambut merah tembaga bertato tulisan Jepang di dahinya. Ada juga yang menyapaku sepintas lalu saja, pemuda dengan mata tajamlah satu-satunya penganut gaya ini. Paling menggemaskan adalah tingkah dua remaja berusia sekitar sebelas sampai dua belas tahun, mereka saling menyikut hanya untuk memperkenalkan dirinya kepadaku.

"Jadi, pesta _muffin_?" tanya Chouji dengan cengirannya.

"Tidak. Sarapan Hana masih bertahan diperutku," tolakku.

"Oh, ayolah. Kau bakal ketagihan, deh," bujuk Chouji.

"Cho'Cho'*! Tidak ada pesta di sini." Sakura memandang Chouji dengan matanya yang dingin, Chouji yang menghadapi pandangan Sakura hanya dapat menunduk menjauhkan perhatiannya dari Sakura.

"Baiklah teman-teman, kita _gladi_ satu kali lagi!" titah Sakura.

Mendengar titah Sakura semua orang mengeluh dan tampak akan mendengungkan protesnya kepada Sakura, tetapi tidak ada yang tampaknya melawan titah Sakura. Setelah _muffin_ terakhir tertelan oleh semua orang, langsung saja gerombolan yang mengelilingi meja tempat makanan itu berpencar di penjuru lapangan menunggu alunan musik tradisional diputar.

Suara aduan antara besi terdengar, tidak terdengar bising hanya alunan nada dengan tempo yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Para pelakon, satu persatu memasuki lapangan membentuk lingkaran yang sempurna. Hentakan kaki dan aduan tangan dengan paha mereka tak kalah semarak dibandingkan dengan alat musik penggiring.

"Cukup bagus?" tanya seseorang mengejutkanku.

Aku memperhatikan lelaki tersebut dengan seksama, dia membalasnya dengan senyum tipis lalu disusul gerak jari-jemarinya memerintahkan aku mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya. Ketika aku mendekat, tampaklah pemuda tersebut berperawakan sedang bermuka oriental khas negara sakura.

"Omong-omong, namaku Shino. Shino Aburame," sapa pemuda tersebut.

"Aku~"

"Hinata Hyuga, aku mendengarnya tadi."

"Kau tidak ikut?"

"Tidak, aku bukan 'orang dalam'''

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Shino penasaran.

"Tidak, kukira mereka anak sanggar," jawabku jujur.

Shino tersenyum tipis menyambut alasanku, sesekali dia mencuri pandang kedepan melihat jalannya _gladi_ yang dipimpin oleh Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'orang dalam'?" tanyaku.

"Galur..." ucapan Shino dipotong oleh dehaman berat seseorang.

"Kau disini sedang apa, _hoddieboys?_ " tanya Lian Inuzuka, meskipun nadanya bersahabat ada nada interograsi khas polisi didalam suaranya.

"Dak dangmewlakukan papun," jawab Shino gugup.

"Kau bilang apa, _hoddieboys_?" tanya Lian Inuzuka.

"A..." Tepat ketika Shino akan menjawab, suara Sakura bergelegar marah.

"Lian Inuzuka!"

Sakura berkacak pinggang mendatangi kami bertiga.

"Dimana anggota kelompokmu?!"

Aku memberi kode kepada Shino agar menjauh dari 'medan pertempuran' yang akan terjadi beberapa waktu kedepan. Tidak ada kode balasan yang diberikan, namun Shino mengikuti ketika aku berjalan menuju batang kayu besar yang dipotong memembentuk meja yang terletak dipinggir hutan.

Kami diam membisu, tetapi tidak beranjak pada posisi saling berdekatan. Pandangan mataku menatap pertempuran antara Sakura dengan Lian, yang tentu saja dimenangkan oleh Sakura dengan pertaruhan yang tidak adil—seperti harga diri seorang lelaki contohnya.

Setelah proses yang alot antara Sakura dan Lian, akhirnya Lian mengangkat telepon genggamnya menghubungi seseorang atau beberapa orang diseberang sana.

"Para rangers," Shino berkata spontan.

"Apa?" Aku tidak fokus.

"Pelindung, mereka menyebut diri mereka pelindung."

Aku mental Shino mengharapkan penjelasan yang lebih terperinci.

"Mereka dibawah langsung para tetua, seharusnya bergerak dalam bidang pariwisata seperti kesenian dan menjaga hutan larangan. Tetapi kami mengetahui apa yang mereka lakukan didalam hutan."

"Apa?" Penjelasan Shino semakin menarik perhatianku.

"Oh ayolah, narkoba dan minum-minuman keras contohnya. Mereka juga sepertinya memakai steroid secara berlebihan."

"Kau lihat Shikamaru—orang dengan rambut dikuncir nanas—pertumbuhannya seakan-akan dipercepat dan massa ototnya membesar. Lihat saja, dia dengan mudah mendapatkan perut kotak enam."

"Lian sebagai ketua perkumpulan itu juga aneh, selama beberapa hari ini dia terus memperhatikan aku."

"Apa mungkin dia gay?" Aku bertanya dengan muka berharap.

Shino memperhatikan perubahan wajahku, dan menyunggingkan senyumannya walau sekejap.

"Tidak yang seperti kau pikirkan, Miss Fujoshi." Shino menggoda dengan nada datar.

"Sialan." Aku mengumpat pelan.

Shino menatap wajahku dengan tatapan datar.

"Percaya atau tidak, aku sedikit takut dengan perhatiannya." Shino menghela nafasnya memandang kedepan.

Tubuhku secara alamiah mendekatinya, mengalungkan lenganku mengeluarkan kehangatan kepadanya.

"Jangan menjadikan dirimu hilang, Shino."

Mendengar hal tersebut, pandangan Shino beralih kepadaku. Dibalik matanya yang datar tersebut aku dapat melihat sesuatu seperti ketertundukkan di dalam matanya.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Kiba datang dengan kulit yang penuh peluh.

.

.

TBC

.

.

...

*Cho' Cho' = kata yang dimaksud bukan Chou pada aksara Jepang dari nama Chouji, akan tetapi berasal dari bahasa suku Quileute yang berarti _**burung wren atau troglodytidae.**_

A/N: jika ada ingin menyampaikan kritik dan saran silahkan layangkan dikitak review agar dapat menjadi perkembangan author pada masa yang akan datang.

.

Chapter selanjutnya :

"Kau tidak memercayai kami, maka dari itu kami menggunakan ritual ini." Kiba menatapku tajam.

"Ritual apa?"

Shino dengan enggan berbicara, "Obligasi darah."

.


End file.
